I Pledge My Life
by NovaNight12
Summary: This will probably end up being a collection of Eremika one-shots that vary from fluff to angst. This is my first fanfic, so we'll just see how this goes. Feel free to review or send requests! Rated T mainly for language.


Mikasa was a week past her due date, but the baby still didn't seem to want to leave just yet. Eren had been fussing over her ever since she hit the eight-month marker, and now was no exception as he attempted to convince her that she shouldn't be going for a walk.

"What if you trip and break your back? Or you see a coin and go to pick it up, but fall over when you bend down? No coin is worth that, Mikasa," he rambled pacing the wooden floors of their small kitchen and gesturing with his hands to emphasize his point.

"I'm a week overdue, and the doctor said walking might hurry along the process," she replied calmly, grabbing a water bottle from the oak cabinet. Eren resisted though and continued with his rant.

"That doctor could be wrong, though," Eren pointed out. "We don't even know if he's certified. I bet that degree on his wall is a fake."

"Eren, this is your father we are talking about. Are you seriously accusing him of not being certified?"

"You can never be too safe there," he muttered. Mikasa just rolled her eyes at his antics and filled up the bottle. She was literally going around the block and was taking her phone with her in case anything did happen. Eren insisted that he come along, but he was already late for work, so you could imagine what her answer was.

"Stop worrying. I'll be fine. So will the baby. Now, you need to finish getting ready for work," she answered reassuringly, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Eren seemed to relax at the familiar motion, and hesitantly caved.

Mikasa left the kitchen to grab her phone from the living room. On the way, she dropped her bottle, causing the cheap plastic container to bust open and spill the contents on the hardwood floor. She sighed exasperatedly and tried to maneuver so she could grab the bottle, but her protruding stomach was keeping her from doing so. She sat on the ground ungracefully, finally managing to reach her water, but accidentally sitting in the puddle it created in the meantime.

Then it hit her. She wouldn't be able to get up.

She struggled to get back into a sitting position, but finally managed to do so and called for her husband, "Eren, I kind of need your help. My water just broke, so can you-"

"What?!" She heard the man yell in disbelief. "Shit! We have to get to the hospital. Hang in there, Mika!"

She wondered what he was going on about now. Why the hell did she have to go the hospital? It was just a broken water bottle.

Her thoughts were cut off by crashing in the kitchen and Eren's constant swearing. What the...?

Eren finally arrived in the living room with a diaper bag on one shoulder, and Mikasa's suitcase in the other. He also had her purse and was struggling to put his phone in the faux leather bag, failing miserably.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, completely baffled at her partner's behavior.

"Your water broke, and last time I checked, that meant little Erika was finally ready to come out," he replied, still looking ruffled with his unkempt hair and hastily buttoned dress shirt. He then noticed the clear plastic bottle on the floor, and realization dawned on his face. "Ohhhhh. Your water bottle broke."

"Yeah. What did you think I meant?" She then realized her mistake. "You thought-" Eren nodded.

They stared at each other for a moment. Onyx met cyan for what a few awkward seconds before the two broke out in laughter.

Eren lifted his wife from the floor, careful as to not hurt her. "I'll go grab you a new bottle."

"Thanks, I'll go look for my keys," And change into dry pants. She thought, remembering the water puddle she had landed in.

As soon as Eren disappeared, Mikasa went up to their room in search of another pair of yoga pants. On her way, she passed the open door of their unborn child's nursery. She couldn't resist the urge to explore the room, so she quickly made a detour.

The room was a pale pink, with white trimmings along the ceiling and floor. The far wall was painted to look like a sun setting over a tranquil ocean. Armin had come up with the room design and painted it himself. His artistic skills were as awe-inspiring as his intellect. It was no wonder he minored in studio art in college. The sky surrounding the golden sun was a mixture a gold, orange, violet, blue, and pink that eventually faded into the main color of the room. Near the top of the wall, stars could be seen dotting the sky as it darkened into a navy blue. The night sky continued into the ceiling where you could point out constellations. A full moon glowed, almost seeming as bright as the twinkling stars.

As the black-haired woman stared up at the galaxy of stars, she felt pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Armin really outdid himself with this one," Eren whispered by her ear.

"He really did," came her dazed answer. This moment was complete paradise for her. Until she felt liquid run down her leg. "Uh Eren?"

"Yes?" was his his muffled reply as he planted a light peck on her scalp.

"I think my water broke."

"Hahaha. Very funny, but I am not falling for it again."

"No. I really think my water broke."

Eren tensed, sensing that she wasn't joking this time.

"Shit. I'll carry you to the car," he began to talk quickly and frantically, panic etching his features.

"Okay. Just calm down," Mikasa coaxed him. He let out a small chuckle.

"I'm the one who is supposed to be telling you that," he responded with a smile.

She smiled back at him, eyes bright with excitement, "Time to become parents."

Eren nodded happily, supporting his wife as they went down the stairs to the door, eagerly awaiting the arrival of little Erika.

Sorry to anyone who read this earlier when it was filled with a whole bunch of hullabaloo and numbers. Still not sure what that thing was. Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
